Cafe a la Levy
by RedfoxMcGarden
Summary: Levy McGarden and Gajeel Redfox find passion that they never expected.
1. Chapter 1

_Plot: Levy never knew she wanted to learn everything about him and she never knew she wanted to be engulfed in his body._

Levy had never imagined that she would be this attracted to Gajeel Redfox ever in her life, after all, he was one of the most frightening human beings that she had ever seen. Whenever he would become upset with one of his friends, Natsu, he would rampage and beg for a fight. It's not like she found him physically inadequate, in fact he was far from that, but she just didn't think there could be a connection.

Now, Levy noticed him standing there in this quaint coffee shop that also served as a small library. His head was cocked to the side as he was reading the titles on the spine of books and he seemed so intrigued to know what the name of every book was in the shop.

She noticed the way his long locks of black messy hair poured down his back and she noticed that they looked rather soft and feathery. His muscles under a black v-neck pulsed as he scratched the back of neck and she found that the motion of it made her quiver.

Levy was never intrigued this much in her life and she hadn't noticed that she had been staring at him for way too long when he turned and met her gaze. When she looked into his dark eyes, her body felt like it was on fire, like she was burning away everything but the attraction she felt for him.

.

.

Gajeel had never been one for cafes, let alone one that also served as a library, but he knew she went there a lot. He had to get to know her more because his body couldn't take it anymore, the urge he felt to pick her brain and the urge he felt to have her body pressed against his.

She was one of the smartest people that he had ever known and he knew that she wouldn't be interested in someone that didn't give it 100% when it came to college. Nonetheless, he couldn't just ignore the fact that when he looked at her, his body felt on fire, like he was burning away everything but the attraction he felt for her.

When he entered that coffee shop that afternoon, he prayed that the little blue haired lady would step through that door so that he could see her and maybe even talk to her, even though he wanted to do so much more than that.

He hadn't noticed that he had spaced out while reading book titles when he felt as though someone was boring into his back. He wasn't remotely prepared for the pair of eyes boring into his back to be her, Levy.

.

.

As Levy, looked down to hide her increasing blush, she noticed out of her peripheral vision that he was making his way over to her and her heart started to beat so loud that she knew the whole coffee shop would hear.

"Oi."

Her head snapped out to the deep and rough sound of his voice and she instantly began to feel like she was going to pass out. His voice was rough, yes, but that kind of rough that lets you know he is a man among men. The deepness of his voice made you feel as though you were floating on a dark warm ocean. She was definitely going to melt.

"H-hello." Levy, couldn't believe that she just stuttered, of all the times.

Gajeel was shifting back an forth on his feet and his hand was scratching the back of his neck,"Do you want to get some coffee?"

.

.

(Later)

Gajeel couldn't believe that Levy had agreed to get some coffee with him, but he sure as hell was glad. They made small talk at first and he couldn't help but laugh at the fact that she was so cute when she felt awkward about something she had said, like she was messing up.

After about an hour, they had gotten pretty comfortable with each other and where conversing as though they had been friends for a life time. He was grateful that they had moved to the love seat couch from the table because here, he could be closer to her. Her feet were tucked to her side but every now and then, they would lay against the side of his leg and he loved it.

It was around eight at night that he noticed her yawning and decided that he had better let her get home, "Well, I'm beat, so I'm gonna head home."

"Oh yeah, of course. Um, would you, perhaps, want to meet again tomorrow? Like, here. I mean, you don't have to by all means, but I ju-"

"Oi, I want to shortie." He decided to nick name her that because of how small she was. Her head just made it to his chest and he couldn't help but think of what it would be like to feel her lean her head against his chest if they were to hug.

.

.

Levy was the most ecstatic person in the world right now because she was so relieved when he had agreed to meet her at the shop the next day. But, she had forgotten that the last bus to her apartment had already left, so she was left to walk all the way home. As she just started to walk, she thought of how he had decided to call her shortie and her cheeks began to blush.

"Oi, do you need a lift?" She practically jumped out of her shoes at the sound of Gajeel's voice shouting from his car at her. She knew he was aware of how far away the apartments next to campus where from here, but she didn't expect him to offer a ride.

"U-um, are you sure?"

"Yeah, sure, it's no problem, I mean we do live in the same complex." Right. She hadn't even thought of that detail.

"Okay, thank you." Levy hopped onto the back of his black Crotch Rocket with the speed of light because she knew she was going to get to hold on tight to him all the way home.

.

.

With Levy clutching to his abdomen the whole way home, Gajeel felt like he was floating on air. He could feel her warmth through his jacket and he could feel her little head resting on his back. He never wanted this moment to end and was distraught when they pulled up and parked at the apartment complex .

"Thanks for taking me home, I don't know how long it would have taken me to get back." God, she was so cute when she shifted her weight like that and twiddled her thumbs.

"No problem, shortie." He wanted to grab her pull her close so that he could land a kiss but he knew that might scare her. He did have all these piercings and rough demeanor, so he wanted to make sure that she wouldn't scream if he did kiss her.

.

.

When Gajeel had asked if she needed to be walked up to her apartment, she wanted to refuse because she knew she might not be able to resist pulling him into her apartment and ravishing him, but she said yes.

When they arrived at her apartment that she shared with Lucy, she was not expecting to see a sock on the door that meant Lucy was having sex with someone. She had forgotten that they had made up that rule when the sock was on the door, look for another place to crash.

"Um, I guess I have to stay somewhere else tonight." She turned to face Gajeel with an expression that meant she was baffled.

"You can stay at my place, shortie, come on." Levy, didn't know what to say, she didn't know what to do, she was so elated. She wanted to go to his apartment, sure, but she knew what would happen if she were to be there!

"O-okay."

.

.

Gajeel was the luckiest man in the world, at least that's what he believed. How could he not be when the girl he found so sexy and alluring was going to be staying over at his place?

He popped the door open to his apartment and ushered her inside to show her around. It's funny because normally Natsu was there being an idiot, but he wasn't.

"Well, here it is, home sweet home. Come on, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." He lead her down the corridor to his bedroom, "this is my bed where you can sleep for the night, do you want me to change the sheets?"

"No, it's fine just the way it is." Levy's cheeks were reddening and he didn't know why.

"Okay, well I'll be on the couch if you need me, also here's some clothes you can borrow for pajamas and there's an extra toothbrush under the sink in the bathroom" He handed her a pair of basketball shorts and an old, but clean, shirt.

"Thank you" Levy ducked out with the clothes in hand to go to the bathroom. Gajeel wanted nothing more than to sleep in here with her, but she probably didn't want that.

.

.

Levy wanted nothing more than or Gajeel to sleep in that bed with her and it was all she could do not to push him down and force him to stay there with her.

She put on the t-shirt that fell to her thighs and tried to put the shorts on but they were simply to big and just fell off, so she decided to just wear the shirt like a night gown. Her blue thong might be sort of visible through the shirt, but oh well. Then she brushed her teeth and face and sauntered back to the bedroom.

When she walked in, she felt her heart shoot up into her throat. Gajeel was just in pajama pants without a shirt and those muscles she noticed under his shirts were all too visible now.

"I-I'm done with the bathroom."

.

.

When Gajeel turned around, he was not expecting to see Levy looking like that. She was only wearing his white shirt and not the shorts, probably because they were too big, but he could faintly see her blue thong from under the shirt.

Turned on was an understatement. He wanted to ravage her. He wanted to make her moan and scratch his back with her nails until they left marks. He wanted nothing in the world more than that.

He couldn't take it. He just could not take it anymore.

He walked over to where she stood looking at him with her big brown eyes and cupped her face and kissed her, hard.

.

.

When Gajeel kissed her, she felt electric and she liked it. She loved the way his bare chest was plastered against hers and she loved the way she could hear soft moans escaping his lips.

She stood up on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck to push herself even further into his body. Levy was panting with delight as they kissed over and over.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Gajeel couldn't believe that this was happening, he never believed that this is what the day was going to end like, with Levy and him sharing passionate intimacy in his bedroom.

He had picked her up bridal style and he could feel how light she was, if he wanted to, he could probably bench her at the gym for hours. He carried her over to the bed and gently laid her down and then he positioned his body over hers without crushing her delicate frame.

Gajeel kissed his way down to her neck where he nibbled lightly and while he was occupying that front, he ran his big rough hands up and down her small legs. She moaned with delight and he took this to mean things were going well. He moved his hand to her tiny waist and ran it up until he could feel the beginning of her chest.

He didn't know how he was alive because his heart was beating a rate that could only mean he was having a heart attack, but there was also no way he could stop. He grabbed her by the waist and turned her over so that she was on top of him now and he loved the feel of her legs between his.

.

.

Levy was sure that this was all a dream, but the way a tiny sting of pain ran through her neck when Gajeel would lightly nibble was enough for her to know it wasn't. She was moaning more and more and she knew that his neighbors could probably here but she didn't care. She was in ecstasy.

When Gajeel pulled her over onto him, she didn't waste time and kissed her way down his chiseled stomach. She loved that she was making him squirm with satisfaction as she slowly made her way back up to his neck where she mimicked his action of nibbling. She ran her hand through his thick dark hair that was as soft as she had imagined it would be earlier that day at the coffee shop.

When he pulled her shirt up and over her head, she was expecting to feel embarrassed about her small breasts and light curves that paled in comparison to Lucy's or Erza's. But by the way he looked her over, she thought he might eat her, his eyes screamed that he wanted nothing more than to take it all in.

.

.

When he had pulled Levy's shirt off, he thought she might protest, in which he would have stopped everything, but she didn't. She gazed at him and smiled and simply allowed him to taker her all in. She was breathtaking to say the least, sure her breasts were a bit small compared to others, but he found them to be perky and sexy. Her curves, although slight, made him want to nibble her up and down.

He sat up into a sitting position and positioned her so that she was still on top of him sitting on his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist. He kissed her fervently and led one of his hands down her back and onto her buttocks where he squeezed ever so lightly. Her butt was perfectly round and he found himself even more turned on if that was even possible. Levy giggled and ran her fingers down and up his back making him quiver.

He positioned her lying on the bed so that he could remove his pajama pants and she watched in amazement as he did so. When he got back on the bed, he was hovering over her again, but she grabbed onto him and pulled him down further on top of her. He loved the way she felt underneath him, but he slid his way down a little and cupped her breasts to nibble and taste on.

.

.

Holy shit did he know what he was doing. Levy was truly enraptured by the feeling of Gajeel's lips on her breasts and he made her moan and shudder. Just when she thought that it couldn't get any better, he slid his hand up her inner thigh and massaged it. She never imagined that an experience like this could actually be a reality because she had only ever read about it in her steamy books.

When she couldn't take anymore of the foreplay, Levy slid herself down underneath him and pulled off his boxers. And wow was she amazed. She had a feeling that he would be well endowed, but seeing it in front of her was something else. He pulled her back up to where he could kiss her and they slowly moved their bodies in unison, feeling each others skin move against their own.

She didn't know how it happened but suddenly he was inside of her and she moaned with the deepest pleasure at the feeling. Levy had never had sex before, so she was expecting a lot of pain, but there actually wasn't, just a tiny sting at first when he broke her hymen.

.

.

Gajeel was relishing in the ecstasy of he and Levy making love. She felt amazing swaying underneath him with her legs wrapped around his buttocks. He wanted to feel her in so many different ways so he moved to where she was no on top pulsing up and down on top of him. The way she moved made him writhe because she moved in way that said she had experience but judging by the way she had squeaked with a moment of pain at first, he knew she was a virgin.

After he thought she deserved a break from being on top, he positioned her into the rear entry position (doggy style). Levy bit into her pillow and sighed with pleasure as he moved in and out and he couldn't help but smirk. The way she looked positioned like this, he was pretty much at his limit.

He pulled out to ejaculate onto the tops of her buttocks and he loved the way her blue locks swished as she turned her head to watch. She was the sexiest thing to ever walk on this planet and he was glad she was his.

.

.

When Gajeel had finished, Levy walked to the restroom to clean up but she didn't expect him to come too. They showered together and helped wash each other while they also simply enjoyed the company of one another. After they were clean, they dried off and put on the pajamas that were at the foot of the bed.

Levy climbed under the covers and when Gajeel did the same, she inched over to him and cuddled his chest with his arm under her neck and around her shoulder. She couldn't explain the feeling of pure bliss she had knowing that she was going to wake up to that beautiful pierced face in the morning.

When she felt his breathing slow and soft snores coming from his mouth, she raised her head and peered at his sleeping face, she couldn't help but smile. He looked so peaceful and handsome that she could watch him for days on end like this. She was soon lulled to sleep by his breathing and had one of the best nights of sleep in her life wrapped up in his arms under the covers.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

When Gajeel awoke that next morning, he had almost forgotten that Levy was lying there next to him asleep. She looked so beautiful when she slept with her small chest rising and falling under the covers and her blue hair wisped across her face. He couldn't bear to look away and instead wrapped the arm that wasn't under her head around her waist. Her lips curled into a slight smile while she was still asleep but apparently she liked the weight and warmth of his arm on her.

Gajeel never wanted to leave that bed and he never wanted to stop looking at her beautiful face, but she woke up, and that meant they'd soon have to leave the bed. When he eyes fluttered open, she looked around for a couple seconds, clearly forgetting where she was for a moment and then looked up at him gazing at her. She smiled and kissed the end of his nose and nestled into his chest and sighed, "Good morning."

He hadn't thought that he had been missing out on life, but when he heard her say those words to him in that sleepy and sexy voice; he didn't understand how he had lived without them every morning. "Good morning to you too, shortie."

.

.

When Levy awoke that morning to Gajeel gleaming down at her, she never knew she had been missing out on something in life, but seeing him in the morning like that left her wondering how she had ever survived without it. The way his unruly long black hair draped onto the pillow and the way his piercings sparkled in the sunlight, made her believe that he had to be the most handsome man to live.

They had gotten out of bed and dressed for the day when she heard him brushing his teeth and humming a song, which made her smile and giggle under her breath, she had never pegged him for someone to do that. She walked down the hall and into the kitchen to start some breakfast when she opened the fridge and found some eggs and bacon to fry up. She had started to day dream when she felt a pair of muscly arms wrap around her waist and a kiss fall upon the top of her head, "Whatcha makin?"

"Just a little breakfast for a hungry man in the morning." Levy turned around and stepped onto her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck and give him a kiss. She could definitely get used to this, she thought.

.

.

Gajeel felt as though the whole world wasn't even important anymore, he had his girl sitting on his lap eating breakfast and he just couldn't imagine anything better in life. She was perfect, absolutely perfect, and he wanted to make her his, "Oi, Levy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She turned around on his lap and faced him with the huge brown eyes that made his heart stutter.

"Would you, uh, want to go on an actual date with me tonight? I mean, I know we hung out at the café yesterday, but I want to take you somewhere special."

Levy looked as though her heart had stopped, "Yes, I would love to." She smiled and turned back around to finish eating her breakfast.

He had something special planned for the girl of his dreams and he hoped that when they did go out, everything would go as he planned.

.

.

(Later)

After Levy had gone back to her own apartment after breakfast that morning, she immediately went to her closet to look for something cute to wear on their date tonight. She felt flustered because she didn't know what he considered sexy in terms of clothes and that's what she was going for tonight. She finally decided on a lavender dress that had a strapless sweetheart neckline and a bodice that clung to her every curve and then flared out mid waist.

She decided to take another shower so that she was squeaky clean and actually smelled like a girl instead of a man by using her own soap and shampoo. When she stepped out of the shower, she looked in the mirror and noticed a few lightly bruised spots on her neck, but she didn't mind them at all. She heard a knock at the bathroom door and quickly let her wet hair fall back onto her neck, "Yeah?"

"It's Lucy, can I come in?"

"Sure."

Lucy opened up the door and widened her eyes. Levy and Lucy had been best friends for quite some time now, ever since high school when they both noticed they were always in the library. So, she knew something was up with the way she looked her up and down and she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Did you have sex last night?" Lucy's smile was widening as she spoke and she jumped over to Levy to pull her hair from her neck, "YOU HAVE HICKIES?!"

Levy pulled away and placed her hair over the bruises, "Yeah, so?"

"OH MY GOODNESS! Spill."

.

.

Gajeel put on his best dark blue jeans, a dark gray dress shirt, and a nice pair of dress shoes. He was amazed that the stuff still fit him because he hadn't worn any of it in a couple years; he had bought them for a wedding once and never really wore them again. He wetted and combed his long locks back into a low ponytail and applied some cologne around his neck.

He wanted so much to impress her and treat her like the lady she was so he was trying his best to look the part of a gentleman, something he rarely ever was. Levy was so different from any girl he had ever known and to think that maybe she would become his girlfriend made his whole body hot. He was about to make his bed when he heard a knock on his bedroom door, "Eh?"

"It's me Natsu, I'm back."

Natsu had been one of Gajeel's few friends, if that's what you want to call him, and so they had decided to room together when the both got into college. Gajeel crossed the room and opened the door, "Where were you last night?"

"You know, out. Woah, what happened in here?"

"Nothing, I just had a restless nights sleep is all." He quickly threw the other towel that Levy had used into the laundry basket in his closet so as to not give away any evidence of another person being here.

"No, no. I can tell there was someone else here, I smell ladies perfume and there was plates from breakfast which you never make," a look of pure elatedness crossed Natsu's face, "you had sex last night! Spill."

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

When Lucy asked Levy about having sex with someone, she nearly cringed. To her, it wasn't about just having sex, it was about making love with someone that you feel an emotional connection to. "Well, I wouldn't call it sex, but yeah sure, I did."

"Holy shit! With who?!" Lucy looked like she was about to explode if she didn't get an answer from her soon.

"Gajeel." No point in lying.

"Gajeel?! Gajeel Redfox? Oh my goodness, I had no idea that you liked him, let alone attracted to him?"

"Well, I've always sort of thought he was handsome in his own way. I don't know but recently I've just been more attracted to him and we saw each other at the café yesterday. Then he bought me coffee and we talked and had a great time. Then he found me walking home, since I missed the bus, and offered me a ride on his motorcycle."

"So then what happened?"

"Well YOU had a sock on the door that we had agreed upon meaning that one of us was having sex and the other wasn't supposed to come in, so he invited me stay at his place."

"And you went?!"

"Well yeah! What else was I supposed to do? Fall asleep on the concrete? By the way, who were YOU having sex with last night?"

"Oh, um, just some guy."

"Just some guy, huh? Do you really think I'd believe that?"

"Jeez, just let it go, we are talking about you not me, so don't try to change the subject. Now, how did it happen?"

Levy explained how everything happened and how beautiful it was and how she was expecting to go on a date with him about two hours. She got fully dried off and slipped on her sexiest white-laced thong and bra and then slipped on her lavender dress. After that, she proceeded to try and tame her blue hair by curling it and pushing some bangs to the side.

.

.

Gajeel was not prepared for Natsu to ask that question and simply replied with an "eh?"

"You know what I'm talking about! I know you had sex last night, now give me the details! Who was she? Or he, I mean I'm not judging or anythi-"

Gajeel cut him off by screaming, "Fuck off Salamander, you know I'm not gay. I've brought more girls here than you ever have." A point of which he was not proud of. He also didn't know why he called Natsu Salamander but he did one day and it kind of stuck through the years, especially when one of their comrades, Gray, would also use it.

"Alright, alright. So what's her name?"

"Levy. Her name is Levy."

"Levy?... Hmmmm, do I know her?"

"Yeah you fuckin' know her! She's been in the same class as us for like five years!"

"Oh yeah! Blue hair, tiny, and brown eyes right?"

"Yes." Gajeel nearly spit he was so mad. How could you ever forget about a girl named Levy with blue hair and the biggest brown eyes that could probably see 360º. Then, he remembered something, "Oi, why were out again?"

"Oh you know, just hanging out with some friends."

"What friends? The only other friend you got is Gray and I know he was out working last night."

"Jeez, alright! I was at Lucy's."

"Lucy's, what the hell where you doi-," then he remembered. Levy lived with Lucy and when they went to her apartment, there was a sock on the door with Levy explained meant that one of them was having sex so the other couldn't go in, "You fucked Lucy last night?"

Natsu's face turned bright red so he knew he was right. "Y-yeah."

"Why didn't you say so, you go man. Lucy's pretty hot but I'm not attracted to her nearly as much as Levy."

The two men just sort of stared at each other and blushed.

"Well, I'm going clean up just a little before I go, so."

"Where are you going?"

"On a date with Levy."

"So first you have sex, and then you go on a date?"

"Oi, I don't judge you, we're just doing things our way. By the way, it was more than just meaningless sex with her. I want to make this last, alright?" Gajeel felt his cheeks flush at the confession of his feelings.

"I know, man. Good luck tonight." And with that, Natsu retreated into his own bedroom and shut the door.

Gajeel picked up some clothes off the floor, made his bed, and cleared all the shit off his dresser because if Levy were to come back her again tonight, he wanted it to be clean.

.

.

When Gajeel picked her up that night, she was taken aback, "Wow, don't you look handsome." He had walked up to her apartment and knocked on the door and when she opened it, she couldn't believe it was the same man from the night before. He was adorned in very nice clean jeans, and a gray dress shirt that looked slightly tight around his broad chest.

"And you look… Gorgeous." Gajeel was staring her up and down and looked like he was ready to pounce on her. He extended his arm for her to loop her arm through and then made they made their way down to where he parked his vehicle. She was surprised to see a dark gray car in the place of his Crotch Rocket.

"Where's your motorcycle?"

"Oh, I thought we could drive something a little more classy." He opened the door and guided her into the passenger seat where she buckled her seatbelt and approved the interior of the car.

"This is really nice, how do you have the money for two cars though?" She immediately thought that was a rude question to ask, but luckily he didn't seem to mind at all.

Gajeel was answering her as he buckled himself into the driver's seat and starting the engine, "Well, I've had that Crotch Rocket for a while now, it was given to me by an old friend who passed away before I got to college. But I bought this car through working various jobs and saving my money."

Levy was surprised at his financial capabilities and found that side of him sexy, just like all the sides of him. She was also surprised that he seemed so okay with the fact that one of his friends had passed away and given him that motorcycle. "Oh, well good for you."

They drove a peaceful silence through the city and then she realized, "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." His mouth turned up into a sexy little side smile and his ears turned a little pink. He was so attractive in the light of the setting sun that she thought she might melt into his passenger seat.

"Ooo I love surprises." Not really though, she actually hated surprises, but she didn't want to tell him that and ruin things for the evening.

.

.

When Gajeel parked his car, he ran over to the passenger's side to open the door and help her out by extending his hand and offering support. She looked so beautiful in that lavender dress that clung to her curves at the top and then extended out at the waist. Her white pumps made her legs look even better and slightly taller to where her head was almost under his chin.

"Here we are." He led her to a small Italian restaurant that hardly anyone knew about but the regulars and it resided on a corner of the block facing the sunset. And the way that sunlight lit up her blue hair made him want to bury himself in a hole and never leave.

They walked into the quaint little restaurant on the corner and he pulled her chair out for her to sit to which she said, "Thank you, kind sir." She was so cute when she was sarcastic.

He sat across from her a table for two and handed her a menu, "This place is great, I used to come here all the time before I bought that car. The traditional spaghetti with meatballs is awesome."

Levy eyed her menu up and down and finally said, "I think I'm going to have the four cheese ravioli, they sound scrumptious." She sounded scrumptious just saying the word scrumptious. The way her lips moved and puckered up when she was thinking and the way tiny pieces of her hair fell to her face when she looked down at the menu.

"Good choice, I think I'm going to stick with the spaghetti." When the waiter came over and took their order he ordered for the both of them.

"Thank you for ordering for me." She placed her chin in her hand and smiled a sweet smile up at him.

"Of course, anything for you." He needed to tell her how he felt about her. How he felt that she was the only girl in the world that could look sexy in the school uniform and how he felt like his heart was going to stop when he saw her in the school library suggesting books to students. "Hey, Levy, can I tell you something?"

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Levy was surprised at the quaintness of the Italian restaurant that Gajeel had taken her to, the fact that he knew of the place said something about him. She has previously imagined that he was the sort of pub and bar going man that would rather spend his time rough housing than sitting in a nice eatery. When he even ordered her food for her, she was immediately stunned, in a pleasant way, and found him to be even more attractive than ever before.

"Hey, Levy, can I tell you something?" The look on Gajeel's face told it all, he wanted to tell her something important, something obviously uncomfortable for him to admit by the way he was scratching the back of his head. About a thousand different scenarios of what he was going to say panned out in her tiny blue head, ranging from telling her that he had an sexually transmitted infection to will you marry me.

"Of course you can, what is it?" She made her voice even softer and delicate than her normal tone was and covered his hand with hers. She was ready for anything.

"Uhm, I really like you. Like really really like you. I always have. I don't want to sound like a creep like Juvia is with Gray, but I don't know, I've always noticed you. You know? They way you skip lightly down the hall to the library when school is over or the way you won't hesitate to ask a question during class if you have one. I just… What I'm trying to say is tha-"

Gajeel had been looking at the floor of the restaurant the entire time he was saying all this and hadn't noticed that Levy had gotten up out of her chair and before she even knew what she was doing, she kissed him full force. After she felt the flush deepen in his cheeks and transfer to hers, she said, "Gajeel, you haven't been the only one to notice. I've noticed the way you picked up stray cats and dropped them off at the shelter on your way home. I've noticed the way your ears turn red when Natsu is being too embarrassing. I've noticed the way that you do pay attention in class by writing down simple but clear-cut notes. No, I do not think that you are a "stalker" by any means; I think that you are the most kind-hearted person in the world deep down, but you won't show it to many people. I like you too. Like really really like you."

.

.

After Levy had said everything that he could have wished for, the waiter came with the food and by that time, Levy was plopped in his lap with her forehead pressed against his. Her brown eyes were closed and he could feel the warmth of her breath on his nose as she breathed. It was when the waiter started to sit their food on the table when their little bubble was broken and they snapped out of it.

Levy blushed and got up to move to her seat across from him while the waiter still shot awkward glances at both of them until he retreated back into the kitchen. They both noticed that the other tables of customers had been watching as well and that made their entire bodies go red with embarrassment. Gajeel heard the man at the table next to him say to his wife, "Why can't you ever come sit on my lap like that?," which made him chuckle.

They both took bites of their food and let out a moan of exasperation to how good the food tasted, "Levy, how is the ravioli?"

"Oh my goodness, it's so delicious, I can't even describe it… do you want a taste?" Levy forked a ravioli and held it out for Gajeel to try.

"Yeah, sure." Gajeel bit and slid the ravioli off the fork and into his mouth to chew and the explosion of the taste of four cheeses wrapped in pasta with a savory sauce left him spinning. "Wow, that is good." He said with his mouth still full.

"Do you want to try my spaghetti?"

"Oh, that's alright, I'm not even going to be able to finish this, but thank you."

They ate the rest of their meal in such a rush because of how delicious it was that the waiter was shocked to see their plates nearly clean when he came to check on how the food was tasting. "I take it you enjoyed it?"

"We did." They said in unison, which made them giggle and blush.

Gajeel paid for the dinner and tunred to Levy, "Now it's time for dessert." His sinister grin that from ear to ear made her lean back in her chair.

"Eh? Dessert? But I'm so full, I couldn't possibly eat anything else, in fact I don't think I can move, I need a wheelchair."

With that, Gajeel stood and whisked her out of her chair and into his arms bridal style, which made Levy drop her jaw and blush with such intensity he thought her forehead was going to steam. He walked her around the corner and headed towards the car.

"Oh my god! Gajeel! What are you doing?!"

"Well, you said you couldn't walk, I'm simply removing that task for you." He looked down at her with those dark eyes that shined like that night sky and smirked.

.

.

When Gajeel had picked her up from the chair like that in the restaurant, she was so embarrassed that she wanted to disappear into oblivion forever, but when she screamed at him and he looked down at her with those gorgeous dark eyes and an extremely sexy smirk, she wasn't anymore. He carried her all the way to the car where he nestled her into her seat on the passenger's side and then closed her door.

When he got in, he was still smirking, "Are ready for this?" Jesus Christ was he sexy, she wanted to rip his clothes off right now.

"I don't know, where are we going?"

Without an answer, he reversed the car out the parking spot, and drove away from the restaurant towards the inner part of Magnolia. As they passed building after building and people after people, he parked his car at a meter and shut the engine off. "We're here."

Levy looked around to find nothing in sight that looked like it served desserts, "Eh? Where is here?"

Gajeel got of the car and rounded to her side to open the door and help her out, then he walked her over to a very tiny street vender, "Two cannoli, please." When the vender handed him two tube-like pastries that where filled with a rich creamy filling with chocolate morsels on top, her mouth began to water and suddenly she felt as though she had room to eat.

"Wow, those look amazing…"

"They're the best in town, no doubt about it." He handed her one along with a napkin and she dug in. The rich filling and crunchy exterior complemented each other so well that her mouth wouldn't stop producing blissful sounds.

"Fuck me…"

Gajeel snorted and swallowed the rest of his cannoli before laughing and holding his sides at the expression that she let escape her lips. "That good, huh?" he asked after stifling his laughter.

"Sorry, it was just so delectable!" She wiped her mouth and they threw away their trash before holding hands and walking along the streets of the city of Magnolia. "Do you want to walk around in the park?"

"If you're there, I'm there." Gajeel said this with such certainty that knew what he said was true, if she was anywhere; he would be there too.

.

.

Gajeel was led by Levy into the city park of Magnolia and they walked hand in hand around the dim light area until they sat on a bench. He sat down and beckoned her to sit on his lap and when she complied, he turned her so that he was practically cradling her like an infant. That was how tiny she was, her petite frame leaned against his abdomen and her small head leaned on his chest. He could stay like this forever.

"Hey, Gajeel?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we stay like this forever?"

Her words were like songs sent straight to his heart and he softly took her chin between his thumb and fingers to lift her head to his lips. He kissed her with such gentleness and warmth that she seemed to beg for more by entwining her fingers within his locks and pulling him into her. Such passion and intimacy had never been felt with anyone but Levy, and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Levy, I'm going to have to ask you something later tonight, when you have time to think on it without me there."

"I want to be asked now though." Levy searched his eyes for some answer that he wasn't going to give away. He wanted to ask her to be his girlfriend and go steady, but he just wanted to wait until the right time that she wouldn't feel pressured to say yes.

Gajeel smiled and kissed her forehead while taking her in arms once more to stand. Because she protested, he put her down and opted to just hold her tiny hand in his massive hand. They walked back to the car and he was just as courteous as he had been all night, by opening her door and helping her in.

When they started the down the street to the apartment complexes, this was the last thing he had been expecting, a turn of events that ended that beautiful day too soon.

When the light turned green at the four way intersection, no one could have known that a car whose lights were off was holding a drunk driver that thought it would be a great idea to drive home.

As Gajeel pushed down on the pedal and the car was in the middle of the intersection, he turned at the glint of a car hood coming straight for his side of the car. Within the two seconds he had, he turned to Levy and smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Levy was nowhere, her thoughts wouldn't come to the front of her mind, and her eyes saw nothing but white, and her voice felt as though it never existed in the first place. Levy was in limbo it seemed, no place to go up or down or even side to side. She felt as though she could live here forever though, just waiting until something happened.

Then she remembered. Yes, it was all rushing back now. Like a stretch of movie film rolls were streaming into her head. She remembered what happened just now and whom she was with. She remembered the dark eyes that glinted at her as a shiny object came crashing into them. Gajeel.

Levy was pulled, pulled out of that nowhere state of being and into a hectic world bussing around her. She was in an ambulance now, with two paramedics leaning over her holding an oxygen mask to her face. The lights were so bright beaming down upon her battered body. She felt as though she couldn't move a finger because her whole body was in a dull pain, probably because she was on medication.

Gajeel.

Where was he? Levy leaned her head up as much as she could to look around and she saw his body lying there unmoving. No chest falling up and down and no twitches coming from his fingers. No. No. No no no no no.

"Gajeel…" She murmured through the mask. No, she had to say it louder because maybe he would react.

Levy ripped her mask off and the paramedics held down her hands to strap it on as she screamed, "GAJEEL!"

Nothing. No sound of movement or anything. As the paramedics placed the oxygen mask back on her face, she faded somewhere. They were trying to talk to her but she couldn't her them. She felt the tears well up in her eyes and pour over her cheeks onto the gurney. Soon she drifted somewhere further and from then, she couldn't tell you what happened.

.

.

He was somewhere. Somewhere far away from the place that he knew, Magnolia. Everything was so bright, so vivid. How had he gotten here? Gajeel couldn't remember what happened before he arrived here, to this place of what he could only call purgatory.

Someone was walking toward him, someone in dark gray with black hair. This man stopped in front of him and he felt as though he knew him somehow. "Who are you?"

The man smirked with pointed teeth, "I am Metalicana."

Suddenly Gajeel felt comfort overwhelm him, why did he feel as though he knew this Metalicana forever? "How do I know you?"

"You know me because you have seen me before as a child."

"Huh?"

"When you were five years old, you were abandoned by your parents and left to fend for yourself on the streets. As young as you were, you never stood a chance. A man who liked to kill for fun in the dark streets of Magnolia saw you and decided to stab you, that's where that scar on your abdomen is from. When you arrived here, you were much like you are now, unaware of what had happened. I decided that it wasn't your time. You had a life to live and to take it away from you at such a young age was unfair. So I sent you back. Now, here you are again."

"What happened this time?" Gajeel and this Metalicana were roaming about in the bright land, going nowhere.

"You were killed in a car crash, Gajeel. A drunk driver struck your vehicle by running a red light and the blow was too much, even for your strong body."

The event was slowly coming back into Gajeel's head. Wait. Levy. The blue haired lady he had grown so fond of. Levy, the wonderful part of his life that had just begun. Fuck, was she dead? Was she lying on the pavement covered in a white sheet?...

"Do not worry, Gajeel, Levy is alive. She may be in pretty bad shape, but not as much as you."

Thank god she was alive, he didn't know what he would do if she would have died at such a young age. He wanted to see her again, that blue hair bouncing as she walked and that smile stretching across her face as they strolled down the street together. "So, am I here to stay? Am I dead for good?"

"I don't know Gajeel, I'm still trying to figure that out. Why do you want to go back?"

Gajeel had a million reasons to go back and they all started with Levy. "I need to see her again. I need to see Levy's eyes shine in the sunlight and I need to know that I am going to be the man kissing them in the morning to wake her up. I want to be taken aback when she walks down the aisle in a bridal gown that fits her petite figure. I want to have children that have her blue curls and my strong cheekbones and if she can't have children then I will still stay by her side and be there. I want to grow old with her in a house that we have painted together and when I die I want to be buried next to her. I don't want to die like this. I don't want to leave her when we have just begun. Please…."

Metalicana smirked and with a swish of his hand, everything went black.

.

.

Levy was asleep in the hospital bed when she felt it. She felt a desire, a pull, to go to Gajeel's room. They said in the ambulance he was pronounced dead, but his heartbeat was later found so they put him on life support. Levy was wrapped in bandages from head to toe with IVs hanging out of her hands and elbows.

She slowly got out of bed and into the wheelchair that was beside it without injuring herself more and wheeled herself down to the hospital room 377 where Gajeel was being kept. When she pushed the door opened and then closed behind her, she rolled over to his bedside.

Gosh, he looked awful. He had more casts and bandages than she thought was possible on a living body and he was being pumped with more IV's than herself. From his waist down, he was covered in a thin blanket with his head resting on a squishy pillow. His hair fell onto the pillow like a waterfall and she couldn't resist from stroking it with her fingers.

Levy picked up his limp hand kissed it, she wanted to feel it pressed against her face as he kissed her. The tears that rolled down her cheeks fell into his palm and she laid his hand back down next to his side where she clutched his arm and wept.

All she wanted to do was see his dark eyes peering into hers and be lifted into his arms even though she protested before. She wanted to life her life with him and grow old with him until they died together.

When the doctors said he didn't have much time to live due to injury to his internal organs, she didn't believe them, but now, she could. The way his heartbeat stuttered and the way he felt so cold when he normally felt so warm, was a sure sign.

As Levy laid her head on the bed and let the tears flow, she felt something move. She whipped her head back up and stared at his hands, which twitched again. Could this really be happening? Was he really coming back to her?

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Gajeel awoke to a dimly lit room, which he instantly realized was a hospital room, but what he didn't recognize right away was that someone was clinging to his arm in a desperate form. As he peered at this small blue head, he felt as though he knew it but could not quite put a name to it.

"Uhm, excuse me, miss?"

The blue headed woman's head snapped up in an instant to peer her lovely chocolate eyes into his with tears streaming down her face and in that same instant she was on top of him. She was everywhere. This woman's soft lips were being pressed to his neck, to his face, to his tummy, and everywhere else she could manage.

"Oh, Gajeel…." the blue headed woman finally breathed after she was done showering him with affection and he had to say that he found that scenario very pleasing. But unfortunately, the woman who was in his lap just was not registering with his mind even though he could physically feel that his body knew her and wanted her.

"I know this is late, but, could you tell me who the heck you are?" He didn't mean to sound rude, but that was his manner in fact.

The look on the small woman's face was gut wrenching. The light left her eyes and the rosiness in her cheeks flooded out as soon as what he had just asked processed in her head. She slowly rose off his lap and gently lowered herself back onto the wheelchair, which he just now noticed along with the IV's hanging out of her arms as well. Had she been a patient here too?

"Y-you don't know who I am… do you?"

He racked his brain for a moment but just couldn't remember anyone special to him who had that color of light blue hair, he remembered Juvia with the darker blue hair, but not this petite woman. "I'm sorry, should I?"

.

.

Levy had no idea how this was happening, he didn't remember her. I suppose they hadn't known each other that long but still, after all that wonderful time together…. now it's just…. gone.

"I'm Levy, we were dating before the accident." Her heart felt like a million pounds and she couldn't help but notice that she was slouching in the wheelchair due to that fact.

"Oh, so that's what happened? I was in an accident. What happened?"

"Well, we were on a lovely dinner date set up by yourself and after the dinner we went to the park, but on the way back to your place, a driver went through a red light and t-boned us." Remembering all of those painful memories was terrible and the fact that he didn't remember it at all made it even worse, she just wanted this all to be a dream, a horrible dream.

"I see. So we're boyfriend and girlfriend, huh? I knew there was a reason why I had a hard on when you were sitting on top of me." At that, Levy's face flushed a very deep red and she couldn't help but slap his arm and then bury her face on the bedside. Then she felt his rough hand stroke her head.

"What are you doing?," Levy asked all muffled out by the bed.

"Dunno, it just felt right. Your hair is as soft as I thought it would be. Hey, have we done it before?" At that point his fingers were laced in her hair and the feel it could have made her squeal with delight.

"Yes, we have."

"Was it amazing?"

"Yes, it was." Levy didn't know why she was more upset about the fact that her boyfriend had lost some of his memory, maybe it was because she could restart at the beginning with him and maybe it was because he was still the softest jerk she had ever met.

.

.

Gajeel was intrigued by Levy, she was clearly not lying about the fact that they were boyfriend and girlfriend by the way she clung to him and how she had showered him with kisses. He liked her already. She was cute and spunky, maybe not his usual type but he definitely was attracted to her, according to his dick. Everything that came out of her mouth sounded smart and sassy and he liked that, a woman who could stand her own, no matter how tiny she was.

"Come here." He wanted to feel her skin, even if it was just her arm for right now, and he wanted to be close to her, as much as possible. Jesus Christ, this is only after like 45 minutes of us chatting?

Levy complied and slowly (and what looked like painfully, to which he felt bad about) climbed out of her wheelchair and into the hospital bed next to him. He immediately wrapped an arm around her slim waist, which made her cute round cheeks blush. Then he just laid his head on hers and breathed her in. In that moment, a flash of what he believed was a memory of them popped into his head, a memory of the lovemaking they had done.

Gajeel shifted his weight a little to try and not let himself get excited, I mean for him it was as if he was just meeting her! He didn't know what that bothered him because he had one-night-stands before, but with her, he wanted to get to know her and not just leave after sex.

.

.

Levy loved the feel of his head on hers, she could feel his tendrils of black hair falling on her shoulders and she was enveloped in his left arm enough to feel the rise and fall of his chest. It was all so beautiful apart from the fact that he couldn't remember her and apart from the fact that they were both in pretty bad condition still. She didn't want to think about that though, in fact what her mind kept wandering to was Gajeel and herself having sex in this bed right here!

"Hey shrimp, where did we meet?" She was pulled from her steamy thoughts of Gajeel sex and told him about the day they had met at a coffee shop in the middle of Magnolia. She remembered the way his hand went to the back of his head when he was unsure of himself and she also remembered the way his bicep flexed as he did so. Gajeel. Sex. So many muscles to touch…

"Oi, shrimp?"

Levy was pulled from her sex-dream once again, "Hmm?"

"I can feel your heart beating a million beats a minute, are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"Looked like you were daydreaming, what about?"

Levy's face flushed again, giving away her naughty thoughts, "Oh, nothing."

"It didn't seem like nothing." His left hand was running up and down her side making her knees tremble a bit at the feel. She could also smell his distinct aroma of metal and woodsy fragrances, which made her eyes flutter a bit.

.

.


End file.
